1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding and positioning apparatus, and in particular to a guiding and positioning apparatus that guides and positions a print media sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Print media sheets are often input to a business machine to be processed. The business machine uses an automatic or manual method to guide and position the print media sheets. The print media sheets are then accurately input to the business machine for processing.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional guiding and positioning device 10 is disposed on a business machine 1 and includes a roller 11 and a rotating shaft 12. The roller 11 is fitted on the rotating shaft 12. The business machine 1 includes an automatic feeding mechanism 13 and a tray 14. Two guiding elements 15 are disposed on opposite sides of the tray 14 and a paper sheet P is placed on the tray 14. As shown in FIG. 1, the paper sheet P is input to the automatic feeding mechanism 13 manually. Namely, the paper sheet P must be placed by hand between the guiding elements 15 of the tray 14, for input to the automatic feeding mechanism 13. Thus, guiding and positioning the paper sheet P is not easily controlled. In another aspect, the guiding and positioning device 10 can use stop and reverse rotation of the roller 11 to push the rear end of the paper sheet P, such that the front end thereof can be accurately guided and positioned. Nevertheless, feeding time for the paper sheet P is extended when input to the automatic feeding mechanism 13. Similarly, guiding and positioning of the paper sheet P is not easily controlled. For example, the front edge of the paper sheet P may be easily damaged.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved guiding and positioning apparatus to uniformly input a print media sheet (paper sheet) to a business machine and to reduce printing or scanning errors resulting from skew of the print media sheet (paper sheet). The present guiding and positioning apparatus can simultaneously guide and position the print media sheet (paper sheet) when the print media sheet (paper sheet) is advancing, thereby enhancing input speed thereof.